In the sanitary sector, instead of thin copper pipes, increasing use is being made of flexible hose lines for effecting the supply of water for example from an angle valve to a wash basin or similar water consumption point. To connect the flexible hose to the angle valve or similar water supply line and/or to the water consumption point, a hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction is required.
The known hose couplings are generally of sleeve-shaped form and have a connection thread or a sleeve nut on one end thereof, whereas a connector is provided on the other coupling end. Said connector has a retention profiling on the outer circumference at least in one connector subregion, such that one of the two hose ends of a flexible hose can be pushed onto said profiled coupling end. Said retention profiling is commonly formed from at least one annular flange which, toward its outer circumference, tapers in the direction of the free connector end such that the hose end can be pushed on easily. A disadvantage is however that an annular flange which narrows to a point at the outer circumference acts as an encircling cutting edge. If a torque is exerted on the hose line and the connector is rotated relative to the hose line, there is the risk of the at least one annular flange cutting into the hose inner circumference of the hose line, which can result in a leak or in reduced bursting resistance of the hose line.
The problem is therefore that of providing a hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction which, even in the event of a rotational movement of the hose line in relation to the connector, continues to ensure an intense sealing action and high load-bearing capacity.